The Disappearance
by Becci 'D
Summary: It has been almost 5 years since one of the digidestineds disappearance. Will the gang ever find him?


I don't knw what but ever since we came back to the digital world Tai's been acting strange for some reason ****

Becci 'D': Hello peeps!! I do not own digimon some other people do! Anyway, this starts in season 1 then goes in to season 2. And Kari is the narrator. 

****

The Disappearance 

Hi, I'm Kari Kamiya and I'm afraid that my brother Tai has been missing for almost 5 years now. My family and friends all think Tai is dead but I don't think that. I still believe that he is still alive. So, let me back up a little. It all started after we had beaten VemonMyotismon and we all came back to the digiworld. However, something had been troubling Tai. I don't know if it was because he had to look after me or because we had to defeat DarkMasters or something!? Tai was somewhat different somehow? I cannot explain it but it was there! 

********************************************************************************************************(5 years before)

We had just defeated MetalSeadramon and we were on our usual routine. You know walking, walking and more walking! We were all getting a bit tired but Tai kept leading us on.

"Matt can we stop and rest, please?" asked TK.

"Hold on TK" replied Matt "Tai can we stop and rest please? Everybody's tied!"

"Grrrrr! Fine lets do what you want to do shall we!? But I think we should keep walking and get away from the open! In case an evil digimon attacks!!" Tai said angrily. Tai had been really sort of snappy recently. He was always angry!?

Matt walked up behind Tai and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Look man, there's no need to be cranky about it!"

"I am not being cranky and will you get your hand of my shoulder or else!?" snapped Tai.

"Or else what?" questioned Matt.

"THIS!" Tai said as he turned round and punched Matt in the face.

Matt went flying and landed hard on the ground. Matt then got up and glared at Tai as he rubbed his face where Tai punched him.

"You jerk!" Matt said as he went for Tai. It turned into an ugly fight! And as always Sora stepped in to stop it.

"Guys stop it!" shouted Sora. But it didn't work this time.

Tai managed to pin Matt down on the floor. I saw the look of anger on his face and that didn't look like Tai. He had his hand round Matt's throat and Tai looked ready to kill! Matt gazed up into Tai's eyes and only saw pure anger or you could say evil! Tai was just getting ready for the final punch when he suddenly stopped. Tai just sighed and let go of Matt's throat. He got up and walked away.

"Matt are you alright!?" TK said worriedly as he ran to his brother.

"I'm *cough, cough* fine!" Matt said in a coughing fit.

Everybody moved out of Tai's way as he walked past them. Tai wiped away the blood that was streaming from his mouth as he went and sat down away from us.

"Tai, are you ok?" I said as I walked up cautiously to him.

"I'M FINE!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Tai shouted which startled me. I didn't expect him to shout at me like that.

"Tai I was just…." I tried to say when Tai turned round and gave me an evil glare, which frightened the hell out of me. This person who was looking at me was not Tai. I left Tai quickly and went and sat down with the others. (Even Agumon was to afraid to face Tai at the moment!!)

"What did he say?" Sora asked me as I sat down next to her.

"Just to leave him alone, Sora I don't know about you but I don't think that's Tai!" I replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Joe obviously confused.

"Well, its Tai but then again it's not!" I tried to explain.

"Huh!?" Joe said even more puzzled.

"What she means is, that is Tai but his personality has changed he is not the same!" Izzy said.

"Thanks Izzy" I thanked. Izzy all ways knows how to explain things.

"No problem" Izzy said as he put thumps up.

"I agree with you Kari, it's ever since we came back to the digital world" agreed Sora. "He's turned cold hearted"

"I wouldn't go that far Sora, Tai would never stop caring about everyone, he hasn't got a cold heart" I said starting to get upset but tried not to show it.

"Yes he has! He would have killed me if he never stopped! He has ice flowing through his veins!" argued Matt.

"Don't say that!" I shouted as I was crying now. "Tai's not like that!" 

Tai was lying down looking at the sky. He heard my cries and looked up. "Huh!? Kari!?" he said as he looked over at me.

"Look what you done now Matt, is it in your blood to make people upset!?" Sora shouted angrily as she hugged me.

"No!" Matt snapped as he crossed his arms. As I was crying Tai got up and started to walk over to me. I just managed to see Tai from the corner of my eye walking over. I let go of Sora and ran as fast as I could towards him, as I needed him. I ran straight into his open arms and hugged him as he hugged me back.

"What's the matter Kari?" asked Tai as he bent down to my height.

"They think…." I trailed off in a flurry of tears, as I was so upset on what they were saying.

"Kari it's ok, don't cry" Tai said as he stroked away my tears. "Look Kari, I'm sorry I shouted at you if that's why you're crying?"

"No Tai it's not your fault! They were saying nasty things about you!"

I said as I looked into his loving eyes.

"They can say what they want, I don't care, so don't cry ok? Lets have a big smile?" smiled Tai.

"Ok" I agreed as I rubbed the tears from my eyes and smiled. I always like to make Tai happy because I know when I'm upset he gets upset. It just shows how close we are.

"That's my sis!" Tai said happily as he patted me on my head. He then took my hand as we walked back to the others.

"What did they say anyway?" asked Tai.

"Matt said that you have ice running through your veins!" I replied.

"So it was Matt that made you cry!?" Tai said angrily as he clenched his fists.

"Don't start another fight Tai, please!" I pleaded. It's bad enough having to fight the evil digmon already!

"I wont" Tai said as he put his fists down.

When we got to the others Tai gave Matt the most evil glare that made him flinch! I would of if I was standing there. Matt was on top of Tai's hit list now. I would not want to be in his shoes!

"See!" I said, "He's not like that!"

"Humph!" Was all Matt said as he crossed his arms again.

"It's getting dark. We should camp here tonight" suggested Izzy.

"Good idea Izzy" said Tentomon.

"I'm getting sleepy" Mimi said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Me to" agreed Palmon.

"I stand first watch" said Tai and no one disagreed. 

It wasn't long when the others were a sleep and Tai was the only one awake. Tai found himself gazing up into the stars thinking.

'Why does Matt have to argue with everything I do! I'm only looking out for everyone's safety! That jerk even made my sister cry! Grrrr I have had it! He makes me so mad!'

Tai clenched his fists with extreme anger. So angry that his fist was slightly shaking. Tai then got up and walked other to Agumon who was sleeping peacefully.

"Agumon get up!" Tai whispered as he poked Agumon.

"Huh!? What's the matter Tai?" Agumon said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shhhhh, be quite. Come on were going" said Tai as he started walking.

"Where are we going?" asked Agumon as he followed.

"Away from here" Tai said as him and Agumon left us. 

********************************************************************************************************

(Present day)

That was the last time anyone had seen Tai. We obviously defeated all the evil. So we thought! That's when 4 years later we were summand again and this time we had a new crew. You already know Davis and the others. So I won't start that story. So anyway!

The digiworld had been at peace since Ken came over to our side. However, one day at school, all of us had felt something strange. It was like a chill running down your spin that sends the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

"Matt did you just feel that?" asked Sora as she shuddered.

"Yeah and my digivice just activated it self too!" Matt said as he showed Sora his digivice.

"Mine has too! We should meet the others! Something is wrong!?" Sora said as she and Matt ran to the computer room. Where we all were! When they arrived, all us digidestined were already there.

"Did you guys feel it to?" I asked but I already knew the answer!

"Yeah, is it from the digiworld?" asked Matt.

"I was already on the case" said Izzy not looking up from the computer "and yes it was, something must be wrong"

"Well we should go and right what's wrong!" Davis said excitedly. Davis was always up to challenges. He reminded me a lot like my brother. Mostly it was just the goggles!

"Right!" agreed everyone. 

"Digi-port open!" shouted Davis.

When everyone landed in the digiworld everything seemed to look ok. Nothing looked out of place or anything evil! However, I felt like something was wrong. I just didn't know what?

"Something's strange is going on!" said Cody as he looked around.

"MATT!" cried a voice.

"GABUMON!" Matt said happily as he hugged Gabumon. The other digimon had came out and did the same.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Biyomon. 

"We felt something strange. Then our digivices activated it self" explained Sora.

"There's nothing wrong" said Gomamon puzzled. "Where's Joe any way?"

"Well you know Joe, the doctor thing and every thing!" laughed Matt.

"Oh yeah, how could I forgotten that!" laughed Gomamon.

It was true. I bet Joe and Mimi felt it too but Mimi is in America and Joe is to rapped up in his future carer. We do have more in life than save the digiworld all the time.

"Guys look over there!" Yolei said pointing to something that was reflecting the sunlight in the distance.

"What is it?" asked Davis as he turned and looked where Yolei was pointing.

"I don't know, lets check it out" suggested TK as we all ran towards the strange object. When we got to it there was a huge gasp!

"HUH!? It's, its Tai's telescope!!" I said shocked as I picked it up.

"What!? It can't be! We haven't seen Tai since….." Sora trailed off. She didn't really want to bring up the past.

"Don't mean to be rude or anything, but who's Tai?" asked Ken. 

That's right. I never told them that I had a brother. In fact, ever since he disappeared I have not spoken his name until now.

"He was Kari's brother, about 4 to 5 years ago in the digiworld when we first arrived Tai had disappeared one day. We never saw him again" explained TK.

"Wait a minute! When I first met TS he said I looked like him" Davis said.

"That's because you do or did!" said TK "It was the goggles"

"Why didn't you say anything about him before?" asked Cody.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I replied sadly. "Look! If Tai's mini telescope is here then maybe Tai can't be to far behind!?" I said eagerly. Because I wanted to see him now! My only brother back in my life. 

Everyone had been looking what seemed like forever and there was still no sign of Tai or Agumon. I did not give up though. I was going to find him! And I will find him! But as everyone was about to give up there was a rustle from the bushes behind us. The digimon span round into action just in case it was an evil digimon. To everyone's surprised a familiar looking digimon came out. 

"AGUMON!" shouted Gabumon surprised. 

"Who are you!?" Agumon snapped as he got ready to fight.

"Agumon, it's us. Don't you remember me, I'm Kari" I said as I walked slowly towards him. I was glad to see Agumon but he looked beat up and tired.

"What!? You can't be, you're bigger! We only just left you! How could you of grown in such a short amount of time!?" Agumon said puzzled.

"Huh!?" everyone said as we looked at each other.

"Agumon where's Tai?" asked Izzy.

"He's back there, I couldn't wake him up. So I went to look for you guys!" Agumon said as he pointed to where he just came from. "This way"

Everyone followed him and when we got to Tai there was a big shock!

"Oh my god, Tai!" I shouted as I ran to my fallen brother.

Tai was lying face down unconscious but the strange thing was that he was still the same age from when everyone last saw him. He still was 11 years old!?

"His still the same age!" Matt said shocked as everyone else was.

"No wonder TP thought he looked like me!" Davis said.

I turned Tai over so he was lying on his back. I wanted to look at his pale face that I have not seen in years! I slowly lifted his cold hand and felt for any signs of a pulse. There wasn't one. 

"Guy's he's, he's dead" I said sobbing. 

"What!?" said everyone.

Then suddenly Tai and Agumon started to fade or delete. Whatever you want to call it! Like when a digimon has been hurt and are reconfigured. But not only that the scenery had changed too.

"What's going on!?" asked Davis confused.

"Look! It's us!" said TK surprised.

"Huh!? Yeah but were the ages we were 4 years ago!" said Sora.

"Hey this is just before Tai disappeared" pointed out Matt.

What we were seeing was what happened when Tai was fighting Matt.

"I think that were going back in time through some ones memory" suggested Izzy.

"But who?" asked Cody.

"TAI'S" I realised.

The scene changed again to when Tai left the group.

"Where are we going Tai?" asked Agumon.

"Away from here" replied Tai.

Again the scene changed, every thing was back to normal.

"I don't get what's going on" said Ken.

"Or do I" agreed Yolei.

"It's like seeing flashbacks or something!?" said Davis

"May be I should tell you!" said an evil sounding voice.

"That sounds like Greymon" realised Gatomon as everyone turned round and saw him.

"Greymon!" I said as I started to run towards him but Davis and TK holed me back. "Hey let go!"

"Kari look at Greymon's eyes! There glowing red!" said Davis.

"Where's Tai!?" shouted Sora.

"It's your fault! Why did you drive him away!?" snarled Greymon.

"What are you talking about!?" asked Patamon.

"It's your fault! Why did you drive him away!?" Greymon said again but was glaring at Matt this time.

"I think you better digivolve" Davis suggested to Veemon. "I think this could get ugly!"

"Right! Veemon armour digivolve to Flamedramon"

Greymon then charged at Flamedramon at full speed. Flamedramon just moved out of the way in time before being hit by Greymon's horns. 

NOVA BLAST

FIRE ROCKET

"Davis he has one of Ken's dark rings around his neck!" said Flamedramon.

"What!? But how? I fault I destroyed them all" Ken said puzzled.

"Well you didn't!" said Cody.

"Flamedramon get rid of it!" ordered Davis.

FIRE ROCKET

It hit Greymon's neck and the ring disintegrated and Greymon de-digivolved into Agumon as he was falling to the ground.

"Agumon are you all right!?" I asked worriedly as I was running over to him.

"Where have you been?" Agumon asked quietly but sadly.

"What do you mean?" I said as I helped Agumon to stand.

"Tai's in trouble, you've been gone for years!" Agumon said as he started to cry.

"What's happened to Tai?" I asked worried.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything, just that Tai was in trouble. We got attacked by Piedmon" Agumon explained.

"But we destroyed Piedmon!" explained Matt.

"When did you last see him?" asked Izzy.

"I don't know" replied Agumon.

"Hmm, I think Tai might be still at Piedmon's castle if it still exists. But something made Agumon turn evil and the answer may be there" hypothesised Izzy.

"We should get there then" I ordered.

"Biyomon digivolve to Garudermon, you can fly us there the quickest" suggested Sora.

"Ok Sora, Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to Garudermon!"

Garudermon took all of us to where Piedmon's castle once was. All was left was ruins. Not much of a castle now.

"I sense something wrong" said Gabumon as he looked around wearily.

"Let's spilt up and search ok?" Davis said as he was taking his role of leadership!

"OK" agreed everyone. We all separated in the search for Tai. 

*************************

"Veemon do you feel like someone is watching you?" asked Davis nervously.

"Ummhmm!" Veemon replied as he looked around nervously.

*************************

"Tai where are you!?" Sora said as she looked down the dark hallways.

"Sora it's really dark in here!" complained Biyomon.

"I know but we have to keep looking!" replied Sora.

************************

"Wormon it is really hard trying to look for a guy you haven't even seen!" complained Ken.

"But you have seen him! He looks like Davis as they said!" replied Wormon.

"Your right. I just hope this 'Tai' is anything like Davis!" said Ken.

************************

"Hmm, Gatomon something is not right" I emitted.

"I know. I feel the same" replied Gatomon. "Huh!? Kari look!"

I turned my head in the direction Gatomon was pointing.

"Huh!? Its Tai!" I said happily.

Tai was in ripped clothing, which looked like that it had bloodstains on the white material. He still had his goggles on his head and this time he was the age he was meant to be. Tai was chained to a wall and was unconscious.

"Tai, Tai can you hear me!?" I said shaking Tai. "Gatomon get the others and quick!" Gatomon soon ran off from my orders.

"Tai please wake up!? It's Kari. I've missed you Tai" I said as I looked at my brothers still form.

It was not long until Gatomon had rounded up everyone and was soon at my side.

"Oh my god! It really is Tai!" said Matt startled.

"Help me get him down" I asked. Agumon and Gabumon rushed to my side.

BLUE BLASTER  
PEPPER BREATH

The chains broke and Tai fell to the ground into my open arms. I then laid Tai's body down and put his head on my lap.

"Tai please wake up!" I said crying as I stroked Tai's pale face. At that moment, I wanted him just to wake up so I could see those loving brown eyes again. As I looked at his pale, drained face I noticed that he still had his crest of courage around his neck. 

Tai then coughed slightly which alerted the others and me. My wish came true he was waking up!

"Tai can you here me!?" I said excitedly.

Tai opened his eyes very slowly. He looked at me as I was staring back at him.

"I, I know you" Tai said quietly "Your, your Kari"

"Tai what happened!? You've been gone for years!" I questioned as I hugged my brother.

"Piedmon" was all Tai said before he passed out.

"Tai, Tai wake up!?" I said shaking him.

"Muha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaa!" laughed an evil voice which echoed though the ruined castle.

"What was that!?" Davis asked nervously.

"You fools! You can never defeat me!" said the evil voice.

"I recognise that voice! It's Piedmon!" said TK scared.

"Nice to see you again too! Ha, ha, haaa!" laughed Piedmon.

"But how?" asked Izzy puzzled.

"What did you do to my brother!?" I demanded.

"Yes, the holder of courage. He made a good host for all these years. When he left you…….."

***FLASH BACK***

"We can't just leave them Tai!" Agumon said.

"What do you think were doing! We are leaving!" snapped Tai.

"I'm sorry Tai I didn't mean to make you mad" apologised Agumon.

"It's not your fault Agumon, I suppose I'm just mad at Matt" Tai sighed.

"Should we go back?" asked Agumon.

"No, I need time to myself first" replied Tai.

"Muha, ha, haaaaa!" laughed a voice.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Tai said nervously as he looked around to see where it was coming from.

"You're a fool to have left your friends!" said the voice.

"Who's there!?" shouted Tai.

"Only me!" said Piedmon revealing himself. "Your mine! TRUMP SWORD!"

***END OF FLASH BACK***

"I kept him here so I had something against you but that plan never came to use because of you digidestined!" Piedmon said angrily. "And as for the other question. The GATE OF DESTINY only banished me! Not destroyed me! HA!"

"Digivolve!" ordered Matt.

__

Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon.

__

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

Patamon digivolve to Angemon

Veemon armour digivolve to Flamedramon

Hawkmon armour digivolve to Halsemon

Armadillomon armour digivolve to Digmon

Wormon armour digivolve to Stingmon

"Do you think that these new digimon will be any much better on defeating me!? TRUMP SWORD!" Piedmon said evilly.

ICE WOLF CLAW

METEOR WING

ELECTRO SHOCKER

CELESTIALS ARROW

HAND OF FATE

FIRE ROCKET

TEMPEST WING

GOLD RUSH

SPIKING STRIKE

"Ha! That will not stop me! CLOWN TRICK!" attacked Piedmon.

It hit Birdramon, Stingmon and Halsemon and they de-digivolve to there rookie forms.

"Oh no!" said Yolei.

"It's no use" said Matt sounding defeated.

"No it's not! Don't give up!" I said determined "Tai, Tai please wake up! The others need your help. Please wake up!"

"The leader of courage is no use to you!" laughed Piedmon "Let's have a little fun!" Piedmon then chucked a couple of Ken's dark rings, which were heading towards Agumon.

"TAI HELP ME!!" pleaded Agumon afraid

Tai opened his eyes and sat up as he looked at the scene in front of him. "AGUMON!" Tai shouted as he got up and ran towards his faithful digimon. The dark rings was just about to hit Agumon when Tai got in the way as he put his arm up and they landed on him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Tai screamed in pain as he crouched holding his left arm.

"TAI!!" cried Agumon.

"This is interesting" smiled Piedmon evilly.

"No! I won't let it! I am not evil! I will never be!" Tai cried in agony as he resisted its power.

"He's able to resist the evil, never have I seen this before!" Ken said rubbing chin amazed.

Then Tai's crest started to glow a bright orange. "NEVER!" Tai shouted. At an instant the crests light destroyed the rings. "Agumon digivolve!"

__

Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon

"Cool!" said Davis amazed.

NOVA FORCE

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Grrrr that wont stop me! TRUMP SWORD!" Piedmon said angrily.

"Everybody attack together" ordered Tai.

'_That's the leader I know'. _I thought to myself.

NOVA FORCE  
ICE WOLF CLAW  
CELESTIALS ARROW  
HAND OF FATE

FIRE ROCKET

ELECTRO SHOCKER

TEMPEST WING

GOLD RUSH

SPIRAL TWISTER  
MARCHING FISHES

POISON IVY

SILK THREAD

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!!" Piedmon's last cries were before WarGreymon finished him off.

MEGA CLAW

Piedmon was deleted for good this time, never again will he be seen. I hope!? 

The digimon had all de-digivolve to their rookie forms and Tai collapsed onto his knees breathing heaverly.

"Tai are you all right!?" Sora said running other to him.

"I'm fine, just exhausted" he replied with out looking at Sora. "How long has it been?"

"What!?" said Sora.

"How long has it been since I disappeared?" Tai said as he looked up at Sora.

"Almost 5 years" replied Sora sadly.

Tai looked at everyone who was looking at him. "Can someone tell me who all these kids are?" he asked. "I recognise some of you".

"Things have changed a lot since you went" emitted Izzy. "Well these kids are digidestined. The one that looks like you is called Davis; he's the holder of courage and friendship. This is Yolei she's the holder of love and sincerity. The little kid is Cody he's the holder of knowledge and responsibility. And last but not least this is Ken the holder of kindness"

"Hmm, you've guys have changed quite a lot to" said Tai as he got up

"Tai I'm so glad to have you back!" I said as I ran up to him and gave him a massive hug. "Mum and Dad will be glad to see you too"

"Kari I knew it was you when I first saw you, I'm glad to see you too" smiled Tai as he hugged me back.

"Guys we should be going back home now" suggested Cody.

"Yeah, but how?" Tai asked puzzled.

"Easy like this! DIGI- PORT-OPEN!" shouted Davis.

"HUH!?" Tai said shocked.

"There's a lot to explain" I smiled.

"See you guys later?" said Gabumon.

"Bye" waved Matt.

When we all arrived back home, I explained a whole lot to Tai on what has happened in the past years.

"Nice to meet you Tai" Davis said holding his hand out and Tai shook it. "I'm the leader of the new digidestined"

"I could tell by the goggles" smiled Tai. "So like do you have the crest of courage or friendship?"

"Huh!? What's that?" asked Davis.

"Tai you're the only one who has a tag and crest, ours got destroyed. They have a digi-egg" I filled in.

"Oh, I'm getting confused with all this info" Tai said scratching his head.

"Tai I don't think you've changed at all!" I giggled

"Well I don't know about that! Living on your own and being tortured for four years can change you quite a lot!" joked Tai.

"Tai! I don't think that was a laughing matter!" I said a bit angry.

Tai then put his arms behind his head and done his lop sided grin.

"I've always known how to get you ticked off!" smirked Tai.

"You dumb ass!!" I replied.

"INSULTS!!" Tai said pretending to be shocked and hurt.

"Tai, Kari's right! You haven't changed much!" laughed Sora.

"So now the whole world is against me!" sighed Tai as everyone laughed.

********************************************************************************************************

I was glad to have Tai back home with us again. My parents were over the moon when they saw him. And for all of those who were wondering? We never did see Piedmon again. Thank god! But I'm afraid we have another new enemy so I must leave you now to carry out our mission. So what Tai says, " LET'S KICK SOME BUTT!"

THE END

****

Becci 'D': CRAPPY ENDING!! Oh well! Better luck next time!! 

Please review!? Thank you lots! #^__^#


End file.
